


Little Things

by celeste9



Series: Promise [7]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Birthday, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker comes to the alarming realisation that Lester has an upcoming birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

"Aren't you even going to give me a goodbye kiss, sweetheart? Look, there's no one around." Becker made a show of carefully searching the car park for anyone else.

"You can really be quite needy, you know, Becker," Lester said, exasperated, but with that hint of warmth Becker liked to think was reserved only for him.

"I know; it must be such a trial for you. But it does give you the perfect opportunity to kiss me while maintaining the illusion you don't want to."

Lester rolled his eyes but offered no further protest as Becker pulled their bodies flush together, his hands around Lester's slim hips. Becker traced Lester's lips with his tongue and Lester opened easily for him, his mouth warm and tasting of coffee.

Becker leaned back just slightly, their breath mingling together. "There, don't you feel better now? All ready to take on whatever Burton or the Minister throws at you."

"I think you overestimate your skills, darling," Lester said but he still kissed Becker softly one more time before stepping back and adjusting his suit.

"See you later," Becker said as he watched Lester head in the direction of the ARC. He waited for a short time before following; it made Lester nervous if they were seen entering together, although Becker thought that was a bit silly. He doubted most people would bat an eye if Lester and Becker happened to arrive at the same time every now and then.

His mobile rang and Becker fumbled to get it out of his pocket. The number was unfamiliar. "Becker."

"Hello, Becker, this is Agatha. Agatha Lester."

"Agatha? Is something wrong? How did you get my number?"

"Off James' mobile, of course. I thought it would be a good idea to have it but I wanted to avoid any trouble created by asking."

Unsure of whether to be disturbed or impressed, Becker settled on confused. "Right, of course, because that's completely normal. Why did you want to talk to me? Is there a problem? Do you need me to get James?"

"No, nothing like that. I just wanted to tell you that James' birthday is coming up. I wasn't sure if you knew and I know James would never mention it."

Becker's brain seemed to have stalled on the phrase 'James' birthday'. Shit. What was he going to do about that?

"Becker? Are you still there?"

"Yes, sorry, I'm here. When did you say it was?"

"Friday after next."

That gave Becker a bit more than two weeks to come up with something. "Okay."

"The children will want to see him, of course, but we haven't discussed yet whether James is going to come over to the house or whether the kids will visit him in London."

"Okay," Becker said again and then pinched himself. He must sound like a complete idiot.

Agatha's voice was kind with just the barest hint of laughter. "Why don't I give you some time to think and ring you another time? You can let me know your opinion about what to do with the children."

"Yes, okay, that sounds fine. And Agatha, thank you for telling me."

"Of course, Becker, it was no trouble. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," Becker said and stood for a moment staring up at the ARC. Fuck being in a relationship; it was entirely too much work.

-

It really shouldn't have been this hard to decide upon a birthday gift, Becker kept thinking. It was only a birthday. While it was true that Becker didn't often find himself in this situation, he also wasn't an idiot, (no matter what certain people who shall remain nameless might think). He should have been able to come up with something suitable.

So why was he having so much trouble? Whatever he thought of seemed too ordinary, or too impersonal, or like he was trying too hard. Fuck. What on Earth would Lester actually want? And that preferably wouldn't break Becker's bank account.

Becker knew it was silly to worry so much over something so small, that it was incredibly, well, _girly_ of him, but he still didn't quite understand why Lester even wanted to be with him so he was perpetually waiting to make a mistake that would make Lester realise he could do much better than Becker.

Eventually Becker arrived at the decision that he needed to seek advice, even though the prospect of it horrified him. During a lull of activity at the ARC, he approached Abby and Jess as casually as possible and then said off-hand, "Neither of you are busy, right?" Without waiting for a response, Becker continued, "Good, because I need your help. It's come to my attention that Lester's birthday is soon--"

"Oh, really? We should get him a cake or something, don't you think?" Jess said.

Abby looked doubtful. "For Lester? Do you think so? I don't know, I think that would embarrass him, and an embarrassed Lester is a grumpy Lester."

"Well, maybe, but I just think it would be nice. What do you think, Becker? What are you doing for him?"

If Becker's tone was a little testy, he thought he couldn't be blamed for it. They had derailed his meticulously thought out speech before he could even get to the point. "If you would stop talking long enough to let me get a word in edgewise, then I'd tell you the only reason I brought it up is because I don't know what to do. This isn't exactly my area of expertise and, well, it's _Lester._ What could I possibly offer him that he'd actually be interested in?"

"Pretty sure we all know Lester likes what you're offering, mate," Connor said as he walked up behind Abby. Jess giggled and Abby smacked his arm.

Becker rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Connor, that's very helpful, but as Lester can have my arse whenever he likes, I was hoping for something a bit different."

"Yeah, actually, I think I missed the point of this conversation. What are we talking about?"

"Lester's birthday is coming up and Becker doesn't know what to get him," Jess said.

"Oh, yeah, Lester's birthday, I knew that. Probably should've mentioned it to you, right? But you've found out anyway, so no harm done," Connor said cheerfully.

"Why would you--" Becker started and then shook his head. "Never mind."

"Lester likes music, right? You could get him a CD. Or books, he's got lots of books. I never actually saw him watch a film, but everybody likes films, don't they?"

"Yes, all that would be fine if we were fifteen and had been seeing each other for a month. Believe it or not, I actually could have arrived at any of those ideas myself."

"Well, I'd be pleased to get a DVD," Connor insisted. "I don't see why you think you've got to do something fancy."

"Remind me not to ask Connor for relationship advice. Oh, right, I didn't." Becker looked at Abby and Jess. "Girls? Please?"

"I don't know how you expect us to help," Abby said with a glance at Connor. "I agree Connor's suggestions are rubbish for your situation, but honestly, you know Lester much better than any of us."

Jess laid her hand on Becker's arm. "I think you're getting too worked up over this, Becker. Don't put so much pressure on yourself. I'm sure that whatever you come up with will be fine."

"I don't think you understand. Do you realise how unusual it is for me to be seeing someone long enough for this to even be an issue? And it's... it's Lester," Becker said, desperately wanting them to see.

The three of them merely stared at him sympathetically and it made him want to punch something. A hand clasped his shoulder and the shock of it wasn't even enough to make Becker lift his head.

"You look terrible, Becker," Matt said. "Lester finally tire of you?"

"He's panicking over what to get Lester for his birthday," Jess offered brightly, apparently having made herself Becker's official spokesman. "Want to help?"

"Me? No, I don't think so. You're on your own with this one, Becker."

"You lot are completely useless," Becker told them glumly.

When the blaring alarm of the anomaly detector started to go off, Becker thought he'd never heard such a beautiful sound in his life. He hoped it was something with big teeth.

-

In the end, Becker phoned Agatha. "Hello, Becker! I was just thinking about giving you a ring. How are you?"

"I'm--" 'I'm fine' was what Becker had been planning on saying, because when people asked you how you were they didn't typically want the truth. But he couldn't say it. "I'm a terrible boyfriend," was what came out of his mouth. Becker was appalled at himself not only for admitting it but also for the fact that he'd used the term 'boyfriend' in reference to Lester and him.

"Hilary, darling, I'm sure that's not true," Agatha said in the same tone of voice Becker imagined she must use to speak to her children. "What's troubling you?"

Oh, God, it was so stupid and pathetic, but the words came tumbling out anyway. "It's stupid, really. I just... I don't know what to do for James, and I should, but I'm afraid he'll..."

"Relax, darling, and take a deep breath. Now, listen to me. You're making this much more difficult than it needs to be. James doesn't like anyone to make a fuss over him. I'm sure that all he wants is to spend some time with you, so just let him know that you're thinking of him."

She made it sound so damn simple. "What if I took him to dinner? And maybe... he likes the theatre, doesn't he?"

"That would be perfect. Tell you what, I know someone who might be able to get you better tickets to a play on short notice than you could on your own. I'll speak to her and get back to you."

Could that really be all it would take? Dinner and a play? Fuck, they were going to go on an actual date. Becker nearly burst out laughing. Still, he felt an immense sense of relief now that he had formed a plan and he was able to admit that, yes, he probably had been making this a lot harder than it needed to be. "Thanks. I'd appreciate that."

"Have you given any thought to the children?"

"Actually, I was hoping they could come here. I thought it might be nice if, well..."

When Becker trailed off helplessly, Agatha said into the silence, "Of course, Becker, I think I understand. I think it would be wonderful for you and James to get to spend some time with the kids on your own, and I'm sure you'd be more comfortable away from the house."

"As long as it's all right with you."

"Yes, of course. To be honest, I wouldn't mind having the house to myself for a couple of days!" She laughed. "But I should warn you, David's been bouncing off the walls and this will only make him worse. He loves visiting James in London."

"I'm sure we can handle him. David's the one I'm least concerned about; I think he actually likes me."

"David adores you. He has a small army of toy soldiers and he's taken to calling his favourite 'Captain Becker'."

Becker was embarrassed at how touched he was by that and found himself quite unable to reply. Agatha seemed to sense that and said, "Don't worry about Henry and Julia. They just need some time, but they'll come around."

"I hope you're right."

"I'm their mother, of course I'm right. Now I'd better let you go."

"Okay. Agatha... thank you. For everything. You've been amazing and I know that this must not be easy for you."

"Don't even mention it, it's my pleasure. Oh, and Hilary? I stand by what I said when we first met. You are utterly adorable."

She disconnected and Becker made a face at his phone. He would very much like to discover what it was he was doing to make people look at him and think 'adorable' so that he could stop doing it.

-

Becker was dozing with his cheek on Lester's thigh when a noise woke him. He opened his eyes to see Nancy peering at him, her feet propped on the edge of the couch.

"Shoo, you little buggers," Lester was saying in what was probably meant to be a quiet manner as he pushed Nancy down to the floor.

Becker shifted and watched the two diictodons skitter off, pausing to tumble with each other every few steps.

"Sorry," Lester said. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"'S'okay," Becker said and made himself more comfortable. The anomaly detector had gone off in the wee hours of the morning and Becker had had to chase a pair of what Connor had said were _Coelurus_ through a park while most normal people were still sleeping. After dinner, Lester had settled down on the couch with a book and hadn't even protested when Becker spread out next to him with his head in Lester's lap. "What time is it?"

"Late. I was thinking about going to bed."

"Mmm, okay," Becker agreed but remained where he was. It was really quite nice on the couch and while Lester's thigh wasn't quite the same as the lovely soft pillows on Lester's bed, it was perfectly adequate.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Lester said and for some reason, Becker was not at all surprised that Lester was choosing to have a conversation while Becker was mostly asleep. "It's about the kids. I was thinking they could visit this weekend."

Becker almost smiled. So Agatha had left Becker out of it and instead allowed Lester to think the whole thing was his idea. He loved that woman. "All right, darling, that sounds wonderful."

"You don't mind? I didn't want you to think-- What I mean is, you're free to spend as much or as little time with them as you want. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"I'd like to see them, James. Don't worry so much."

Lester's hand dropped down to play with the short strands of Becker's hair, caressing the nape of his neck. "As long as you're sure, love. I'm-- It will be nice to be able to spend some time together, the five of us," he said, so softly. It was something Becker knew Lester would never have admitted had Becker been fully alert.

Becker made a humming noise he hoped would signal his agreement and let his eyes slide closed. Damn, he was tired, although he had enough awareness to realise that Lester still hadn't admitted to the fact that his birthday was on Friday. Bless Agatha.

"Come on, now," Lester said and pushed at Becker. "You're not sleeping on the couch." Whether his concern was for Becker or for the couch remained unclear.

Unable to see why he couldn't sleep right where he was, Becker curled in on himself stubbornly, but Lester shoved him none too gently into a sitting position. "Hey," Becker grumbled.

Lester stood and yanked Becker onto his feet, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Don't test me, Hils. I've had years of practice at getting obstinate children into bed."

"Going to carry me, then?"

"Me, carry your fat arse? Not bloody likely," Lester said as he maneuvred them around the couch.

"My arse is certainly not fat and it's cruel of you to say so when I'm too tired to defend myself properly." Upon reaching the bedroom, Becker sprawled out on the bed, luxuriating in the afore-mentioned fabulous pillows.

"You can't go to bed like that, you haven't even undressed." When Becker's only response was to burrow further into the pillows, Lester sighed and went for the fastening of Becker's trousers.

Becker cracked an eye open. "Planning on molesting me in my weakened condition?"

"Didn't you know that I prefer my sexual partners to be unconscious? Up."

Becker lifted his hips obligingly to allow Lester to slide his trousers down his thighs. He watched as Lester folded them and put them aside and then sat forward, holding his arms out helpfully.

"I hope you aren't planning on making a habit of this behaviour, as I assure you three children are quite enough for me," Lester said as he peeled off Becker's shirt and folded that as well.

"You'll tuck me in just this once though, won't you?" Becker attempted to appear pitiful and exhausted, which actually wasn't that hard to do. He suspected the bandage covering the teeth marks where one of the damn dinosaurs had bit him worked to his advantage.

"Just this once," Lester relented and pulled the blankets up around Becker's shoulders. He pressed his lips warm and soft against Becker's skin, just at his hairline, and Becker raised one hand to thread through Lester's hair, enjoying the silkiness of it between his fingers. Lester's whispered "Night, Hils," was the last thing Becker remembered before he slipped into sleep.

-

In the few remaining days leading up to Lester's birthday, Becker started to have second thoughts. Dinner and the theatre had seemed simple enough, but what if it was too public? What if they bumped into someone Lester knew? Maybe Lester wouldn't want to be seen with him in such a setting. Guiltily, in a fit of insecurity Thursday night, Becker phoned Agatha again. She was lovely as ever and soothed Becker's concerns as easily as if she were mending the scraped knee of one of her children. Once he'd regained his senses, Becker apologised profusely for bothering her, but she laughed it off and assured him that truly, she didn't mind, that she was glad Becker liked her enough to want to talk. Becker wondered at the strangeness of his life, that Agatha was the person he trusted enough to speak to about his relationship struggles, despite the fact that he barely knew her and she was the ex-wife of his lover. It was all so ridiculous. Becker amused himself by imagining Lester's expression if he were to ever find out.

On Friday, midway through the morning, Becker made his way to Lester's office. He slouched in one of the chairs in front of Lester's desk, legs spread, and generally made himself at home because he knew it would irritate Lester.

"Was there something you wanted, Becker, or are you simply making a nuisance of yourself?" Lester asked.

"You mean having the opportunity to see my face doesn't brighten your day, James? I'm hurt."

"I'm going to see quite enough of your face this weekend, so I rather think a few more hours without it might have done me good."

Becker put a hand to his heart. "I know you don't mean that, darling, so I'll let it slide. And I have a question for you-- did you really think you could keep your birthday a secret from me?"

Lester's pen slid from his fingers to clatter against the desk. "Didn't I tell you? It must have slipped my mind."

"We both know perfectly well that you meant to not tell me."

"So what if I did? I think you'll find that when you get to be my age, birthdays are merely a bother and best forgotten."

Becker reached across the desk and snagged Lester's hand, kissing the back of it. "You're not old."

Lester pulled his hand back. "Old enough to not want a silly celebration simply because I happened to crawl out of my mother's womb on this day."

"I suppose you won't be wanting these, then?" Becker took the play tickets out of his pocket and waved them in the air.

Snatching them from Becker's hand, Lester's eyes widened. "These are for _Henry V_. How did you get these?"

Deciding it would probably be best to leave out Agatha's role, Becker shrugged and said, "I have my ways. You're not the only one with connections, you know."

"But I've been wanting to see this production and these seats are really rather good."

"Yes, it's a shame we'll have to give them up, what with birthdays being silly and all."

"Well, I think I could make an exception. You must have gone to a lot of trouble acquiring them, after all."

Becker grinned. "As long as you're sure, James. I made reservations at that French restaurant you've been talking about as well." He stood up. "I've already checked with Lorraine and she assured me that you should have no problem leaving early, so don't even think about trying anything. I've told her to use force if necessary."

"I'm not a child who needs watching."

"Could've fooled me, honey. I'll see you at your flat, all right?"

He turned to leave, but Lester said, "Wait a moment."

Lester had got to his feet as well, and, glancing furtively about, he circled around the desk to stand in front of Becker. He cupped one hand around the back of Becker's neck and pulled him down for one all too brief kiss. "Thank you, Hils," he murmured against Becker's mouth as he drew back.

With one more quick peck, Becker said, "Happy birthday, love," and walked out.

-

Standing outside the door to Lester's flat, Becker fidgeted. Agatha had told him there was no need to dress up if he didn't want to, that if he wore jeans he wouldn't be the only one, but Becker had decided he probably should, as Lester no doubt would be looking impeccable. So he was wearing his nicest pair of black trousers with a shirt and a new blazer and he didn't think it was possible to feel more uncomfortable. He knocked.

Lester opened the door without so much as a glance and then hurried off, looking frazzled. Becker stepped inside, closing the door behind him, and said with some amusement, "You pushed it, didn't you? I knew you wouldn't leave when you were supposed to."

"I had to finish something," Lester called. "It was important."

Becker chuckled to himself. "I'm sure it was, darling."

After a couple of minutes, Lester made his way back to the living room where Becker was waiting. He looked much the same as he did for work, but Becker thought he'd never tire of seeing Lester dressed his best. "There's no need to fret, Becker, we have plenty of time," he said and then paused, seeming to take in Becker's appearance for the first time.

Lester was staring and Becker felt incredibly self-conscious, which was strange because he almost never felt that way, not about how he looked. Lester could make him feel as though he was the best-looking man in England on one occasion and awkward as a schoolboy on the next. "I look ridiculous, don't I?" he asked as he looked down at himself and smoothed out imaginary wrinkles. "I know there isn't actually a dress code, but I thought I should at least make an effort or you wouldn't be able to bear to be seen with me. Of course, if I look as ridiculous as I feel, I suppose it's a moot point." Becker forced himself to stop fussing with his clothing.

And then he looked at Lester's face and realised he had misjudged the situation entirely. He smiled, slow and pleased. "Perhaps 'ridiculous' isn't quite the word you were thinking of."

"Not quite," Lester said and wet his lips. "You've surprised me, Hils. I had no idea you could manage to dress yourself properly."

"I have many hidden talents."

"Very hidden," Lester said and closed the distance between them, sliding his hand into Becker's hair and resting the other low on Becker's back, underneath the blazer. Lester pressed into him, nipping at Becker's lip and licking into his mouth. Lester's hand was fisted in Becker's shirt, no doubt wrinkling it, while he pulled at Becker's hair just hard enough to hurt.

It took a great deal of restraint for Becker to break the kiss. A part of him wanted to say, _screw it, let's just stay here and fuck,_ but damn it, he'd gone through a lot of trouble to make these plans. Once they arrived back home, they could have sex all night if they wanted. "Careful, you'll muss me," Becker said and felt Lester's huff of laughter against his skin.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that, love," Lester said but he put some space between them.

"Me neither. But when we get home I promise you can muss me as much as you want. It is your birthday after all."

Lester's eyes shone with a predatory gleam that made Becker's dick twitch in anticipation. "I'm going to hold you to that, Hils."

Becker smirked. "I'm counting on it."

_**End** _


End file.
